


Old Friends' Reunion

by Damien_Kova



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Lusamine and Cynthia meet up after years of being apart, having a bit of fun during their reunion.





	Old Friends' Reunion

In all of her years as Aether President, Lusamine never thought she’d be back sitting in the home of her old friend, Cynthia. It had been years since the two had even said a word to each other, and the mother had actually forgotten about her for a short while after getting married. But, here she was, looking around a very clean living room with a Garchomp walking around like it belonged in the place. A soft smile came to the president’s lips as she reached out and very gently scratched under the pokemon’s chin, enjoying the soft coo that left the beast. “I never thought I’d get to see you after all these years. You’ve really grown, haven’t you? I remember when you were a tiny little Gible.~”  
  
“Has it really been that long, Lusamine?” Cynthia called out from her open kitchen, making her way into the living room with two glasses of water in her hand. “If you remember Garchomp as a Gible, then we must’ve last seen each other at least twelve years ago.” The blonde woman clad in black smiled and handed the other woman one of the glasses, watching her pokemon leave the two of them alone. “I guess getting into my research and becoming champion has really caused me to lose my touch with a few people, hasn’t it?”   
  
“Well, you’re not the only one, Cynthia. I’ve been alone since losing my husband in an experiment. And since then, while I’ve gained my children’s trust and love again, I was an awful person and never found anyone to be with again.” The mother smiled as she looked at her old friend, extending her hand and gently caressing her cheek. “Sometimes, I would think back to when we first met. When we were stuck in the Pokemon Center together and had no way to leave because transportation was at a loss due to a storm. I remember when we-”   
  
“Wait.” Cynthia brought her hand to her cheek, gently cupping Lusamine’s before pulling it to her lips and kissing her palm. “If you’ve thought about it so much, why not recreate it with me? I have to admit that I’ve thought about it as well…” The former champion looked into her old friend’s eyes, feeling her cheeks start to heat up just a bit from the confession, kissing her friend’ hand once again. “Lusamine… It’s been over a decade…. I know you’re a mother, but I don’t think I’ve ever really-” The younger of the two blondes was quickly silenced by her friend pulling her into a quick and passionate kiss, a soft and surprised sound leaving her as a result.   
  
After a moment, the mother slowly pulled back but wrapped her free arm around the other woman’s neck, keeping her close. “Don’t. Don’t tell me how you feel or that you’ve missed me. I’m far from the perfect woman and definitely not the one you want to spend your life with. But, I’m more than happy to be back in your life and be behind you and your research.” Lusamine didn’t wait for an answer from the other blonde before she pulled her into another kiss, reaching out wherever she could to place her cup of water down. Without saying another word, the older blonde wrapped her other arm around Cynthia’s back, gently tugging on her clothes. “But, I’m willing to recreate that night if you still want to.~”   
  
The former league champion nodded and adjusted herself to sit up on the couch, pulling her black coat off and leaving her body bare for the other woman to see. From her soft and perky breasts to her slightly developed abs and even down to her slightly exposed hips, Cynthia couldn’t help but smile and look away as she felt the other woman’s hand gently touch her skin, moving from her hips up toward her breasts as her black outfit fell backward onto the sofa. The woman had no idea how long it had been since someone had last seen her body, but the feeling of the mother’s hand crawling along her skin made her shudder and let out a soft whimper. “L-Lusamine…”   
  
“Just like back then, huh…?” The mother smiled as she gently dragged her hand back down to the former champion’s hips, slipping her hand into the other woman’s clothing and gasping quietly as she felt a bit of stubble. “Cynthia, you naughty woman. Were you hoping for this when you found out I was coming back?~” Of course, she was just teasing the woman as she slipped a single finger into her tight snatch, starting to slowly move it back and forth inside of her. “A lot of people want to be with a married woman, you know. It’s nothing to be ashamed about.”   
  
The younger blonde gasped and writhed on top of the other woman, slowly squirming in place from the immediate pleasure. Cynthia didn’t know how long it had been since she had been in bed with someone else, let alone having taken care of herself as well. “D-Don’t tease me, Lusamine.~” The former champion whined quietly as she started to slowly rock her hips back and forth against the other woman’s hand, groaning and moaning when a second and third finger plunged inside of her. “Oh, fuck!~”   
  
“Has it been that long since you’ve been touched, Cynthia? You must be so lonely…” Lusamine smiled as she began to pump all three of her fingers in and out of the other woman, listening to and relishing in the moans that left her lips. The older of the two gently trailed her other hand from the former champion’s waist up her stomach and to her breast, gently squeezing and toying with the soft mound while she had the chance to do so. “It must’ve been such a long time since you’ve had someone suck on your tits. That’s too bad considering how lovely and perfect they are.” The mother smirked and gently tugged on one of Cynthia’s nipples, letting it go and watching the woman shudder from the sudden burst of pleasure. “Like soft and perfect pillows.~”   
  
The younger blonde let out a quiet gasp at the feeling of her nipple snapping back to her body, making her breast jiggle with it. “L-Lusamine…” She breathed out the woman’s name, a sense of bliss and ecstasy flowing through her and pushing her closer and closer to her climax. “You’ve always been such a tease.~” Holding her hands out, the former champion tried to grab her friend’s head, wanting to pull her close enough to suck on her breasts. Cynthia smiled as she gazed into Lusamine’s eyes, wanting more out of this, wanting to get as much pleasure as s she could and not let any of it slip away from her. “Please give me more.”   
  
“You’re so needy, Cynthia.~” Letting out a soft chuckle as she gazed into the other woman’s eyes, Lusamine nodded and sat up as much as she could, wrapping her lips around the researcher’s soft breasts. She quickly swirled her tongue around the other blonde’s nipple, continuing to finger her and drive her closer to the edge, listening to her moans fill the room they were in. Closing her eyes, the mother bit down on the same nipple she was playing with, gently tugging on it and making the former champion squirm from her touch. Letting it go and watching it snap back into place, the mother couldn’t help but smile as she looked into her old friend’s eyes. “It’s okay to cum, Cynthia. I know you want to.~”

 

A sharp and shameless moan left Cynthia as she felt her old friend press her thumb against her clit, the pleasure immediate and rocketing her past the edge of her orgasm. Throwing her head back and closing her eyes, the former champion screamed in pure ecstasy as she bucked her hips against her friend’s hand, everything crashing together and causing her to squirt. The younger blonde coated her friend’s hand and chest in her arousal, slowly stopping herself from rocking back and forth as she started coming down from her initial release. Slowly opening her eyes, as she felt Lusamine’s fingers slowly pulling out of her, the woman was greeted with the sight of the older blonde popping those fingers into her mouth and licking her fingers clean. “L-Lusamine…”  
  
The mother opening her eyes and looked at her old friend, not bothering to pull the finger from her mouth but instead continued to suck on it, even going as far as to slip a second into her mouth. “You made a mess.” Lusamine smiled and pulled her fingers from her mouth, her palm still coated in the other woman’s juices. “Would you like to know how you taste?~” Without waiting for an answer, the older of the two pushed her hand forward and pressed it against the other’s lips, smiling as she felt her soft tongue drag along her palm.


End file.
